Time Out
by MomofPhoenix
Summary: This is a one shot conversation between Stephanie and Mary Lou. I based it on a meme I found on Facebook. If you are on a "time out" then the two of you are not in a relationship. Time outs are for sports not relationships. Tossing out a challenge on this one, using it. Let's see what you can come up with!


A/N not mine, I own nothing.

Sorry it has been awhile, I will have another chapter of Someone for Her sent off to my beta soon. Health issues have raised their ugly head once again. So here is a friendly little one shot for you.

Time Out

Joe and I decided we needed to take another time out. I wasn't willing to commit to him, and he was ready to settle down. I wanted to be able to spread my wings and fly.

Mary Lou, my best friend since birth, invited me out for lunch. I arrived at the little diner that I had first met Ranger at; the memories came flooding back. I hadn't been there since that fateful day.

I took a moment and let them wash over me, as I sat in the same booth. Mary Lou walked up while I had my eyes closed with a small smile on my lips.

"Joe put that smile there?" she asked me.

"No, just a happy memory. Joe and I are on a time out. We are at a point where we want different things again," I replied.

The waiter came over and took our order.

"Care to share with the class?"

"This is where I first met Ranger. This very booth. He was dressed for Stark street, and looked like the thug he is always accused of being. I was terrified, but I was more afraid of being homeless. I became Eliza to his Henry Higgins that day."

Mary Lou just sat there listening to the tale of that day. She had a look a her face of complete concentration. There were a few times that she looked like she wanted to say something, but held her tongue.

Our food arrived and we ate in silence, well as much silence as I could muster.

We chose to stick around and talk a little more over coffee.

"Stephanie, you know I consider you my best friend, right?" I nodded.

"Please, just listen to me when I say this. I have never heard you speak about Joe the way you just did about Ranger. When I ask you about Joe, you tend to answer that you're on a time out.

"Ranger, on the other hand, you smile gently and get lost in the moment. The same way I do about Lenny. Why don't you tell the man that you love him?"

"I can't, Lou. He doesn't want me that way, he's told me time and the again, that what we have now is all we'll ever have. I'd rather deal with the time outs than a broken heart."

"Steph, listen to me, if you are taking a time out, then you two are NOT in a relationship. Time outs are for sports. Have you and Ranger ever taken a time out from your friendship? No, you haven't. You two have a relationship, even if neither one of you want to admit it. The whole world can see it. The two of you are just to close to the situation to look at it clearly. You really should go talk to him. Make him see it too."

Needless to say, I was shocked. Had we been that blind that we missed put on the fact that some day was already here? Did he really love me in the same way I did?

I suddenly felt a very fimilar tingle on the back of my neck. When I looked up, Ranger was walking towards me. He look like he wanted to smile.

"Eliza Doolittle, you look happy today," he said as he walked up.

"I'm always happy to see you, Professor Higgins."

"Babe."

We got lost watching each other, and Mary Lou cleared her throat. I looked away quickly, a blush rapidly spreading on my cheeks.

Mary Lou was right, I needed to tell him.

"Hey Lou, I need to talk with Ranger. Can I catch up with you later?"

She just smiled and gathered her things. Ranger quirked that darn eyebrow at me as he took her seat.

"Ranger...I'm... gah, why is this so hard?!"

He had a scowl cross over his face just before his blank face slammed into place.

"Don't do that! Bring back my Ranger please. No more blank face today."

He slowly relaxed and noddes his head.

"I realized today how much I hate playing sports. The time outs do nothing but prolong the agony for either team. So, I need to tell you that I can't play the game with Joe any longer. I will only hurt him in the end. I am in love with YOU. We have had a relationship for years, and the only two people who won't admit it, is us."

I looked up at him, and the love was shining from his eyes.

"I'm ready for someday if you are, Babe."

A/N this is not beta'd.

I found the quote about time outs and relationships on Facebook, anyone else up for the challenge of using it? Go for it! I can't wait to see what you come up with.


End file.
